


for the empire

by oyabun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Ferdinand being married away for the empire, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabun/pseuds/oyabun
Summary: “Well, it appears the Duke Aegir has decided that you were to be married off for political reasons for the empire.” she says, hint of playfulness in her voice despite what she’s saying. “Thank you for your contribution, Ferdinand.” she says while bringing the teacup to her lips. Ferdinand absolutely glowered at her, angry at the fact that she isn’t shocked but seemed to be having fun.Arranged Marriage AU!!





	1. Chapter 1

Edelgard was drinking tea at the gazebo surrounded by flowers, completely at peace with her precious professor Byleth when suddenly Ferdinand starts running over shouting to the two peaceful souls. 

“Edelgard what is the meaning of this!”

“Do you have to be so loud. Can you not see that the professor and I are engaging in interesting conversation.” Her focused eyes on the professor with a sweet smile on her lips immediately dropped to look at Ferdinand. 

“Speaking of engaging, what is ** this** ?” he shoves the parchment in his hand towards her face, and she’s temporarily blinded by paper. The imperial princess takes the piece of paper from his outstretched arm. Her large purple eyes scan over the document before a suppressed smile made its way to her lips. She coughed behind her fist to hide her smile. 

“Well, it appears the Duke Aegir has decided that you were to be married off for political reasons for the empire.” she says, hint of playfulness in her voice despite what she’s saying. “Thank you for your contribution, Ferdinand.” she says while bringing the teacup to her lips. Ferdinand absolutely glowered at her, angry at the fact that she isn’t shocked but seemed to be having fun. 

Byleth, who had no idea what was going on, took the letter Edelgard placed on the table and also opened it to read its contents while Ferdinand was distracted by Edelgard.

“Did you tell my father something?!” Ferdinand decided to take a seat at the table and crossed his arms. “That would be the last time I tell you and Dorothea anything.” he sat right next to Edelgard, but huffed and looked away in annoyance, demanding her attention but also ignoring her at the same time. 

“What’s the problem?” Byleth asks with a small tilt of his head as he reads the contents of the letter a second time just to make sure he’s understanding it properly. “Don’t nobles usually get pre-engaged for politics?” 

“Yes, but professor,” Ferdinand put his elbows on the tea table, covering his face in his hands in shame. “I,” his hands fall to reveal Ferdinand’s face, scarlet red from the tips of his ears to his neck. At that moment Byleth and Edelgard thought that that was a cute look on him. 

“I do not...like…women...that way.” he admitted in a small voice, hoping nobody else could hear him. 

Byleth’s mouth transformed into a small ‘o’ and looked between the nodding imperial princess who already knew this information and the future prime minister, his face transforming brighter than his hair. “It’s okay to like men.”

“I know it is! But I told Dorothea because she was pressing me to admit it and this one heard and now I’m suddenly,  _ by the miracle of the goddess _ , pre-engaged to a stranger.” Ferdinand gestured towards the white haired girl, who didn’t look shameful at all. In fact, she looked rather proud of her decisions. 

“I simply overheard the Duke Aegir was searching for a partner for you for your future. I just gave him a tip on your preference, is all.” she brought the tea to her lips and sipped the tea hiding her smile. If only there were people around to see her handiwork, she was quite proud of the way she brought it up with Duke Aegir and getting him to agree with courting his only son to another male.

Ferdinand glared at her because he knew she was smiling cheekily behind the cup. Byleth folded the letter and placed it back down onto the table. “Are you going to meet him soon?” Leave it to the professor to ask the real questions while Ferdinand has a disastrous meltdown at the table.

“In two weeks time.” Ferdinand sighs heavy and burdened into his hand. “I’m dreading the days until that fateful meet.” his words were muffled behind his hand, but they could clearly hear the unhappiness in his voice. 

“Why?” Byleth was genuinely confused. “I thought you had no problem with strangers.”

Ferdinand doesn’t speak right away. He dwells on the question before opening his mouth to answer in a quiet voice. “What if he sees me and he’s disappointed.” His golden optimistic eyes were downcasted onto the table where his hands were clenched together and slightly shaking. 

The young noble was one of the most attractive Black Eagle students, and possibly all of Empire, with his orange hair like a bright burning flame, big gold-orange eyes filled with confidence, perfectly fit frame and the heir to a high ranking title. Not to mention his smile, that is able to catch everyone off guard and fall under his charismatic charm. It was baffling to see him so worried about a stranger's first impression of him.

“I don’t know anything about him, and him me. What if he does not like what he sees.” Ferdinand raises his head to look at Byleth. “And it would be difficult. We could marry and have a loveless marriage.” 

Edelgard pats his shoulder with her free hand, the other holding her teacup, a frown graced her face because she was partially to blame for his current anxiety. “I’m sure it would turn out alright. There is nobody you, Ferdinand von Aegir, cannot charm.” She rubbed circles into his shoulder as he stared at the table.

“Why would it be a loveless marriage?”

“If you must know professor, I-” Ferdinand’s face flushed pink at the tip of his ears and Byleth unconsciously thinks again how cute that is. His eyes drifted to the side when he admits why he would be entering a loveless marriage. 

“I already… fancy someone, here, at the academy.” 

Edelgard and Byleth kept so silent that if a pin where to drop at that moment he would have heard it loud and clear. The hand rubbing circles into his shoulder had halted at his confession. Ferdinand bit his lower lip in embarrassment, thinking he probably should not have said anything.

“um... anyway, thank you for your time, I apologize for disturbing your tea time,” Ferdinand hurries to say, afraid that he might have had said something wrong to the two. He pulls his chair back and stands up. “I’ve acted very un-noble like this past few minutes and I must apologize for that too.” he rambles as he picks up the letter off the table and flees from the gazebo. 

“He already fancies someone he said.” 

“I heard him professor.” 

Edelgard put a hand to her chin in thought of how she should fix this, or should she just let love run its course and in hopes Ferdinand ends up marrying and falling in love with the man she told his father would be a perfect fit for him. The imperial princess never makes mistakes, but she felt a bit embarrassed in front of Byleth to have made Ferdinand so sad because of her decisions. 

\--

Ferdinand stood on the bridge connecting the academy to the chapel, feeling the wind through his short hair as had the letter firmly grasped in one hand, reminding him of his new future about to be set in stone. He didn’t like the thought of being married to someone he did not love. 

‘Maybe I can learn to love them.’ Ferdinand thinks to himself as he watches the pegasus riders and wyvern riders patrol the skies above him. 

“Ferdinand.” a deep voice called his name. He turned around slowly to look at the dark mage, Hubert von Vestra, standing almost a head taller than him with dark broady features and piercing golden eyes that somehow make him feel like he’s being closely monitored. 

“Hubert.” he says nonchalantly, acknowledging his presence. “What do you need.” 

“Lady Edelgard-,” ‘Of course.’ Ferdinand thinks to himself while rolling his eyes when Hubert was not looking. 

“She was concerned about your wellbeing. It seems you are going to be married off by Duke Aegir for the empire. Congratulations.” Anyone could hear it in Hubert’s tone that he did not care about his friend being married off to some stranger for the empire. As long as his Lady Edelgard was safe and sound, he did not care. 

“Yes…” Ferdinand bit his bottom lip as he took the letter in both hands to look at it. “I am to meet with him in two weeks, and if everything goes to plan I will have to marry him after I graduate from the academy.” he tells Hubert. He turns to face the dark mage and leaned against the railings of the bridge, locking eyes with him. 

He could see Hubert clearly as the sun sets behind Ferdinand. “Aren’t you glad I’ll be out of your hair and ‘Lady Edelgard’s’ hair after we graduate.” he does air quotations with his fingers and rolled his eyes in full view of Hubert this time. “Now you won’t have to see us fight all the time.” 

“On the contrary, Lady Edelgard requested that I check on your well-being.”

“Maybe I would feel better if Edelgard didn’t practically give me away like I was some prized cow.” he mumbled under his breath and crossed his arms. Hubert’s sharp ears picked up on the mutterings and gave him a quick witted response. 

“Nonsense.” Ferdinand looked up at Hubert, expecting him to say something nice. “You’re more like a prized goose at best. Prized cows are very useful for farming.” Ferdinand looked at him with a shocked and borderline defeated expression.

“Did you just call me as useless as a prized  _ goose _ ?” 

“Besides, Lady Edelgard may be of unfathomable power, but I don’t think she had the power to give you away.” Hubert walked to lean on the railing next to Ferdinand. “Now tell me why you are worrying.” 

Ferdinand sighs, defeated and he looks over the railing to the sun setting in the horizon. His orange hair brighter than ever under the light of the sunset. He looked so beautiful in that moment. Hubert watched him with observant eyes as he brushed his hair out of his face. 

“I’m afraid that when he sees me, he would not like what he sees.” he hums to himself, thinking about why he didn’t want to marry a stranger. “What if I give him all of my heart, trying to fall in love, and he does not give it back to me. There are so many questions when you become engaged to a stranger.” he says romantically, his downcasted eyes looked up into Hubert’s own gold ones. 

“From what I heard Lady Edelgard said you were unhappy because you already had someone you lov-” 

Ferdinand holds his hands out over the mages mouth to stop Hubert from finishing his sentence. “Okay, okay I get it you don’t have to say it so loud!”. There was literally nobody on that bridge other than the two of them. “I might...fancy someone. I’m not sure. I can’t tell yet, but who cares. I have to get rid of them before we meet in two weeks.”

There was silence that fell over the two males. 

“Are you not going to ask me who it is?” 

“That is your own business isn’t it not?” Hubert raised his eyebrow at Ferdinand, who pouted and crossed his arms at him. “I’m not going to beg to hear about your love life. I just came to check on you for Lady Edelgard.” Ferdinand shook his head. Lady Edelgard this, Lady Edelgard that. Hubert was a Vestra through and through, so in love with his future empress that he would die for her. If anything, he thought Hubert like a robot with no emotions. 

“Fine, I’m fine. You can go back and report to your precious Lady Edelgard that I’m doing okay. I just don’t want to wake up one day, regretting and thinking about what could have been.” Ferdinand lets out a heavy sigh and looks away from the dark mage. Hubert stalks away from the orange haired heir returning back to his post with Lady Edelgard, thinking about the way his hair was bright and eyes shining under the light of sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sketchy to think about your friend under that sunset light when you don’t like them hmmMmMm 
> 
> Anyway thank you for being patient with the multi-chapter fic!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand catches feelings, but he can't because they're wrong. Hubert loves Edelgard. He will die for her. Who is Ferdinand to him other than a pawn for Edelgard?

For the next two weeks, Ferdinand dreaded meeting his betrothed. Every time he would receive a letter from this anonymous man, he felt a feeling in his stomach sink at the thought of a loveless marriage. Anyone who knew Ferdinand knew that he was the type of person to put his whole heart and soul into someone he was devoted to, and he couldn’t stand the thought of having to be married away without even knowing who he’s marrying. 

But it cannot be helped. It was a nobles duty to protect and serve their empire, and Ferdinand was a noble till death. 

He held the letter sent by his betrothed, scanning his formal speech and neat handwriting. It was not much other than small talk such as the weather, what teas are particularly popular this season and others like it. Ferdinand didn’t dislike the small talk, but considering it was someone he was to be married to he wished they could have deeper and personal conversations rather than _ the weather _ . 

Did his betrothed think he was some 16 year old girl? 

Ferdinand isn’t particularly observant, but he did realise that Hubert would turn up as if he magically appeared out of nowhere whenever Ferdinand was upset about reading the letters. The first time he realised it was in the library late at night, Ferdinand sat in the library looking over the professor's lecture notes while a sleeping Lindhart snoozing softly sat beside him. 

The library was silent, save for Lindhart’s soft snores. His focus on the lecture notes waived as his eyes travelled back to look at the letter. The look of penmanship and the waxed seal attached to the back of the letter, Ferdinand tried his best to stare at the letter until it revealed to him something about his new fiancé other than the fact he seemed to like the weather. 

“What are you doing here so late.” the sudden sound of Hubert’s voice made Ferdinand jump in his seat. Hubert, who stood behind Ferdinand hid his smirk behind his fist as Ferdinand glared at the dark mage. Ferdinand turned away from the Vestra heir to look back at the parchment and quill he had laid before him. 

“It’s as if you take pleasure in scaring me like that.” Ferdinand huffs in a small voice as Hubert takes a seat opposite from him at the table. “I’m studying if you can see.” 

“It doesn’t look like it to me.” Hubert eyed the empty pieces of parchment and quill dripping ink onto said empty parchment. Ferdinand flushed in embarrassment, he really hasn’t progressed since he had gotten to the library an hour earlier. He was too caught up with reading the letter. Hubert turned to look at the sleeping Lindhart beside him. “And I suppose Lindhart is also studying?” 

“I think he’s been here since noon.” Ferdinand looked at Lindhart as well. His dark green hair always looked so silky smooth, and Ferdinand was not one to starve himself of showing affection to his friends. He placed his hand gently on his head before lightly threading his fingers through Lindhart’s soft hair, patting him as gently as he could. 

“You would think the son of the minister of domestic affairs would be a bit more domesticated and sleep in a bed.” Ferdinand blinked at the remark before he whipped his head to look at Hubert, who was looking at Lindhart with a straight face. He blinked again in disbelief that he actually heard Hubert say those words. 

Did Hubert von Vestra just make a joke? 

Ferdinand finds himself laughing, hand over his mouth and eyes closed as his other hand continued to stroke the mages hair gently. Lindhart, still pretending to be asleep, became irritated that he became the two nobles main entertainment for the night, but the hand stroking his hair ever so gently lured him back to a deep sleep. 

  
  
  


\--

  
  


The second time it happened was when Hubert would start micro-complimenting him after missions and battles. Ferdinand, absolutely scared out of his boots the first time it happened, thought he was going to die when Hubert first started complimenting him. As time passed, Ferdinand started fishing for the mages compliments.

“It’s so unusual when you compliment my achievements, but please go on! You were saying something about the new skill I acquired?” Ferdinand asked as he was walking beside Hubert towards the Officers Academy after a mission they completed with the rest of Black Eagle and the professor. “Were you shocked? Were you amazed?” 

“It was good.” Hubert said briefly, not turning to look at him as Ferdinand grinned at him. 

“Why do you compliment me only on the field? What about off the field like how I look today?” Ferdinand jogged a bit to stand in Hubert’s path before he threaded his own fingers through his fluffy hair before winking at the Vestra, trying to impress the other with his good looks. Hubert made a slight disgusted face at him and he pouted angrily. Hubert sighed as they stopped walking. 

“Fine. Ferdinand von Aegir, your hair looks much like hair today, and your eyes. You have two, how astounding.” Ferdinand’s angry pout became a delighted laugh at the monotonous way Hubert decided to compliment him. 

“Goddess, what do you want from me. Do you want me to throw rocks at your window before complimenting you?” 

“Yes!” Ferdinand says, excitement lighting up his eyes at the ridiculous idea. Hubert sighed and shook his head before turning and walking away from the orange haired noble. 

“Absolutely not. I will throw rocks at your person when I see you.” Hubert says and Ferdinand follows him and laughs, the happiness in his laughter affecting anyone nearby who happens to hear it. 

  
  


\--

  
  


The third time it happened, it was not Ferdinand who noticed but their friend Dorothea. She happened to be passing by the gazebo area when she saw Ferdinand and Hubert together, having tea time together once again. Dorothea watched as she walked past. 

They drank different drinks together and spoke in small quiet voices, exchanging conversations like it was their favourite pastime together. The contrast of their demeanours and physical appearances made them look good together, as if they were a couple whispering secrets to one another in the comfort of their little gazebo. 

She keenly watched from the corner of her eye as she walked by. At one point, Hubert might have said something that made Ferdinand laugh. The brunette notices the way Ferdinand closes his eyes and laughed into the back of his hand, completely missing the look of genuine adoration that spread across Hubert’s face when he made Ferdinand laugh. 

The small upwards tug of Hubert’s lips, the way his face relaxes in the presence of Ferdinand and the absolute look of adoration in his eyes as he watched the Aegir heir laugh. Dorothea thinks to herself how she has never seen that soft expression on Hubert’s face and she quite liked the look on him. Ferdinand, the poor soul completely missing the look on Hubert’s face from laughing too hard. 

What she loved more, was when Ferdinand opened his eyes, removing his hand from his face was the absolutely bright smile he had on. Surely, the Aegir’s smiles were always bright and full of optimism, but there was something about this smile he was giving Hubert that was different. It reached his eyes, it reached his laughter and it showed on his face. The look of absolute happiness on his face. 

Her heart jumped realising that the two nobles may have budding feelings for one another. Dorothea smiles as she walks past the two unsuspecting nobles enjoying each others presence under that gazebo surrounded by flowers. 

  
  


\--

  
  


Ferdinand was sitting in the dining hall one fine Sunday afternoon feeding himself peach sorbet in the rare company of Bernadetta when Dorothea walked up to them and confronted the orange haired noble. 

“Ferdinand von Aegir, you fancy Hubie, right?” Dorothea said with a lovely sigh leaving her mouth, placing her head in both hands as she watched the Aegir heir. Bernadetta yelped and dropped her spoon before realising it was Dorothea. Ferdinand looked up at her, spoonful of peach sorbet in his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Ferdinand spoke as if he had no clue what the opera singer was talking about, but she knew him better than that. From the light flush of his skin, she knew she had him trapped. Dorothea was never wrong when it came to matters of the heart. 

“Your smile is so much wider when you’re with him, and you both have been together quite a bit as of late.” 

“Oh, you noticed.” Ferdinand laughed quietly as he used the spoon to poke at the peach sorbet he had been eating. “I suppose Hubert is doing Edelgard a favour by trying to keep me calm before the big day. It’s more like a father giving away his child and spending his last moments with them.” he makes an excuse for Hubert to cover up, because he himself did not know why Hubert was tolerating his presence so much. 

Dorothea squints suspiciously at him. “That’s not how I see it. Am I right Bernie?” she turned to look at the purple haired girl who squeaked again this time under pressure. 

“He’s just being a friend Dorothea. There’s nothing going on between us, so kindly do not make it weird.” Ferdinand stood from his chair, face tinted pink with embarrassment. Dorothea and Bernadetta looked at him with slight delight on their faces when they saw the tips of his ears turned red. 

Ferdinand flushed further at the excited looks on their faces, before he had to calm his racing heart and remember that this was reality, and not some world where he could end up with the person he fancied. Not that he was going to admit that he fancied Hubert, cause he’s definitely not going to be doing that. 

“He’s in love with Edelgard.” he breaks the silence with the reality of the situation and he doesn’t notice the way the smiles on the girls faces drop slightly. “He’s just doing her a favour for her to comfort me before I meet my betrothed in three days.” he sighs as he stands, putting his napkin that was previously laid out on his lap back onto the table. 

“Thank you for joining me today Bernadetta. I must take my leave now.” Ferdinand turned to walk away from the two Black Eagle girls. Bernadetta and Dorothea exchanged a somber look before they watched Ferdinand’s retreating back. 

“Oh Ferdie.” Dorothea sighs into her hand. 

  
  


\--

  
  


It was a cloudy day when Ferdinand joined Hubert out in the gazebo for tea. They were aimlessly talking about everything from their shared classes, training, their fellow comrades and before they realised it they were stuck in said gazebo, trapped from the rain pouring down.

They both leaned against the table, staring up at the sky that cried. The wind blew harsh causing Ferdinand to shiver from the cold, but felt a sudden warmth over him when Hubert puts his coat over his shoulders. He smiles at the gesture, but the voice of Dorothea rang in his voice how Ferdinand probably did fancy Hubert von Vestra.

‘He loves Edelgard.’ he reminded himself, causing his heart to throb as he continued to look out at the rain. They saw students holding hands while running back into the halls from far, but if they were to run he was sure he would fall ill two days before he was to see his betrothed. 

They sit in the gazebo in silence, watching the rain fall onto the ground making it wet and the roses shine like it had small rhinestones on them. The Aegir turns to look at Hubert to talk to him, but when he faces the dark mage he's already watching him with careful eyes. Ferdinand’s face becomes red suddenly feeling very self-conscious. 

"Ferdinand-" he said in a low voice, leaning into his space to kiss him, and Ferdinand finds himself captured. He watches when Huberts eyes close as he leans in to meet him halfway. He watched Hubert through half lidded eyes before closing the distance and kissing him. His hand went to gently cup the dark haired nobles cheek as their lips met. 

The kiss was chaste and soft, but Ferdinand felt all his emotions and feelings teetering back and forth in his mind. It’s funny how the simple press of their lips together made Ferdinand’s heart race a thousand miles a minute. He wondered if Hubert could hear his heart jumping out of his chest. 

Their lips pulled apart softly, basking in the soft sounds of rain on the roof of the gazebo and the peaceful expression on their faces. 

He loved Hubert. 

He loved Hubert so much he felt his heart was about to burst from the overflowing emotions he felt like he was going to cry. 

But in this cruel world, Hubert loved Lady Edelgard and he was engaged to a man he was going to meet in two days. 

His hands immediately shifted from cradling Hubert’s face, taken aback by what they both had just done. “Oh goddess, I’m so sorry-” Ferdinand got off the table and tore himself out of Hubert’s grip before he walked to the other end of the small gazebo. 

“I-I’m engaged,” he touched his lips with the pads of his fingers before looking at Hubert, who was watching Ferdinand carefully. Ferdinand looked at him with shining eyes, filled with worry and an expression he can only assume is fear. “-and you are in love with Edelgard- oh goddess I’m sorry.”

“Ferdinand.” Hubert’s voice was drowned out by the thoughts running through Ferdinand’s head, getting louder and louder as the rain too started getting louder, thunder clapping and lightning flashing in the darkened sky. 

“Ferdinand listen,” Hubert held Ferdinand’s head between his hands but Ferdinand couldn’t hear anything other than his thoughts and how he loved Hubert but he was engaged over and over like a prayer, like a curse. Tears slipped from his eyes and it caused Hubert’s eyes to widen in shock.

It was not like they had their wicked way on the table in public, it was just an innocent kiss. He couldn’t understand why Ferdinand was so worried about it. There was no one around them, the kiss was a secret shared between the both of them, but there he was, orange hair and teary eyes trembling under his touch.

“I’m sorry, I have to go-” he didn’t spare a second glance at Hubert as he ran out into the rain as far away from the gazebo as possible, leaving a confused dark mage standing there alone, waiting for the rain to stop. Maybe when the rain stops, his tears will stop as well. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard: ok but i like professor 
> 
> I love confused pre-time skip Ferdinand :)) The next chapter Ferdinand is going to meet his arranged marriage partner!! 
> 
> pls bear with me on this journey   
Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t talk to Hubert the next two days. In fact, he did not even see him. His eyes would always wander to catch a glimpse of him whenever Edelgard was around, but he was never in his sights.

Ferdinand sighs. He might as well give up. He had already ruined his budding friendship with the dark mage in that gazebo under the pouring rain two days ago. There was no way the Vestra would ever want to talk to him ever again. And why would he? He wouldn’t be of any use to him. 

He sat alone at the gazebo this day, the messenger of his new beloved telling him to meet him under that gazebo. He couldn't stomach the idea of him meeting his husband to be at the same place he first ‘cheated’. But it did not feel like cheating, it felt like something Ferdinand wanted. He wanted to kiss Hubert. But now that fantasy was over and it was time for him to return to his real life. 

Twenty minutes past and Ferdinand was sitting there waiting for some stranger, insanely bored out of his mind. He relaxed against the chair and sunk into it, ignoble like of him, but he was just that deprived of entertainment. Ferdinand sighed into his hand as he thought to himself about how his arranged partner was one tardy noble. 

“May I join you?” Ferdinand whipped his head to see Hubert carrying a tray of sweets and the aroma of coffee and tea mixed in the air. 

“Hubert!” Ferdinand shakes his head. “Yes, please sit with me.” Hubert took the invitation and settled the tray onto the table. Ferdinand helped him arrange the items into its place on the table. 

“You are meeting your future betrothed today, are you not?” Hubert pours him a cup of tea and then pours himself coffee. Ferdinand gingerly takes the teacup from Hubert's hands like it was the most natural action in the world for them. 

“Yes, but I do not know where he is. It’s been twenty minutes…” Ferdinand grew worried at the pit of his stomach. “M-maybe he saw me and decided to turn away.” He said into the lip of his cup before taking a sip. The possibility of his betrothed seeing him under the gazebo from afar and deciding to turn away instead of confronting is definitely an idea on the table. 

“Then it’s his loss. Ferdinand von Aegir whoever turns you away is an utter fool.” 

Ferdinand gave him a small smile. “You’re right. I have to stay optimistic! Maybe he was fighting a bunch of demonic beasts while he was on the way over.” he balled his hands into fists and smiled brighter at the idea that his future betrothed was fighting heart and soul to get to Garreg Mach to meet him. Maybe he could be a nice man on a shining white horse ready to whisk his heart and soul away for the better and leave his childish crush on Hubert behind. 

“That does not sound very optimistic.” Hubert deadpans at Ferdinand’s idea of optimism. Was it better that his betrothed had been injured rather than being disgusted and turning away? Well, if it works for Ferdinand he wouldn’t question it. 

“But he lives!” there was a shine in Ferdinand’s eyes when he suggested it, and Hubert only nodded along with the idea. With Ferdinand, Hubert has learnt that by not questioning him was the best course of action when dealing with him.

The pair spent hours talking to each other like normal tea times together. Neither of them mentioned the kiss and they blissfully pretended it did not happen. Ferdinand would remember it always, but for the sake of saving their new friendship he would not ask Hubert about it. The sky became darker as the sun set on the horizon when Ferdinand realised how late it was. 

“It’s already so late.” Ferdinand put a hand to his mouth. “Do you think...he _died_ fighting the bad guys?” 

“The fact you keep suggesting it makes me think you wished it happened.” Hubert smirked behind his fist. Ferdinand laughed and Hubert shook his head. “Come on. Let’s get back before Caspar eats us out of house and home.” 

Ferdinand laughs at Hubert’s humour as the pair made their way to the dining hall where their friends having dinner. Edelgard greets them both as they approach her, Dorothea by her side as she piles food onto Edelgard’s plate. Majority of the food were sweets on her plate, but she couldn’t find it in herself to tell Dorothea to stop. 

“Edelgard! I think the man I got betrothed to had been eaten by a demonic beast! Or maybe he didn’t make the trip!” Ferdinand dramatically expressed her woes to her, but he was a little relieved that he spent the afternoon with Hubert rather than awkwardly making conversation with a stranger he would someday marry. 

“He got eaten by a demonic beast?” Dorothea exclaimed, eyebrows raised as she gasped at how Ferdinand could probably be right.

“I waited for him at the gazebo like in the letter...but he didn’t show up.” Edelgard nods her head as she listened to Ferdinand’s explanation. Dorothea’s expression grew gentle and sad as she reached out to hug the Aegir. 

“Aw, Ferdie. I’m so sorry. Your husband should have never been eaten before you got to meet him.” she had her arms out and pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“He probably did not die.” Edelgard tried to rationalise with the two, but they were too caught up in their own world to hear her out. She rubbed her temple with her fingers and let out a heavy sigh. “Did it ever occur to you that you did meet your betrothed?” Edelgard watched as Ferdinand gave it some thought before looking back at her and quietly asking. 

“Like if I caught a glance of him while walking down a hallway?” Ferdinand tilts his head as he attempted to guess what she meant. The imperial princess sighs deeply and shakes her head. She could tell Ferdinand was trying his best to understand what she was implying. 

“Use your brain Ferdinand.” she walked away after so she did not have to continue talking to him. She felt herself losing her temper and she definitely did not want to yell at the already hurt noble. 

“Hey!” Ferdinand shook his fist at her retreating form. “I use my brain plenty...oh-” he dropped his fist to the side before looking at the dark mage, who was still standing around nearby him, but watching Edelgard leave with Dorothea to their table nearby. 

“H-Hubert-“ the noble looked at him with hopeful eyes. It made sense both Edelgard’s hint and why Hubert had been following him around for two weeks, accompanying him and entertaining him. ‘If it is true’, Ferdinand thought to himself. He was hoping to the goddess it to be true. 

“Yes?” 

“Was the reason you accompanied me today because I looked lonely?” he steps closer to the dark Mage. He could see the cool composure on his face, or was it all an act. Ferdinand’s heart was racing as he tried to clear his mind of what would happen if Hubert said ‘yes’. 

“or was it...because  _ you _ are my be-“ 

Before Ferdinand could finish a messenger walks up to both nobles. “Ferdinand von Aegir? Duke Learmonth cannot make today’s meeting and he apologises greatly.” the messenger bows at Ferdinand and holds out a letter for Ferdinand to take. The noble looks at the letter with the wax seal he recognised from all his other letters. 

“Duke...Learmonth?” Ferdinand said his name and it felt foreign on his tongue. If the messenger did not arrive on time, his friendship with Hubert definitely would have paid the price. He was about to ask Hubert if he was his betrothed, and for some reason he thought it could have been true. The idea of it was too much of a fantasy to be true, and yet he almost… 

Upon hearing the messenger say his betrothed’s name, reality slapped him in the face. He felt his face burn from the shame as he opened the letter and scanned the written apology, signed by Duke Micheal von Learmonth. Ferdinand bit his lip before he nodded at the messenger to dismiss him. His eyes that were looking at Hubert did not dare to look at his face from the shame. 

How could he think that of Hubert? 

This was real life, and fantasy occurrences like that did not happen in real life. Ferdinand was hopeful that it could have been, but the reality presented itself. Hubert was still in love with Edelgard and he was to be married to a stranger. Hubert watched Ferdinand’s downcasted eyes looking at the letter, face burning red with embarrassment, shame almost. Ferdinand lifted his head, but his amber eyes didn’t meet his own.

“Please excuse me.” Ferdinand said quietly, as he composed himself and walked out the doors of the dining hall. As he was through the door he immediately rushed in the direction of the dormitory. Hubert went back to Edelgard’s side as she exchanged looks with Dorothea.

Edelgard approached Ferdinand’s room after dinner. She was unable to calm her thoughts after watching him with the messenger. The absolute fear that struck his expression for a few seconds before he composed himself, she could never forget how his amber eyes wide, brows furrowed together in disbelief. Her knuckles ready to rap against the door and ask how he’s doing, but she couldn’t bring herself to. 

Her heart dropped when she faintly heard the sounds of muffled sobbing. She put her hand against the door instead and pressed her ear to it, hearing the muffled sobbing and thinking this wasn’t what she thought would have happened for her friend.  But it’s too late now. She wasn’t the emperor yet, so she wasn’t able to do anything. Now, she was just a student, watching her friend fall into a loveless marriage he feared so long. Edelgard pulled away from the door, walking back to her room heart broken, his cries in her head never leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Ferdie. Hubie is not your betrothed. 
> 
> it's short i'm sowwie :(( but the next few chapters would be longer because its post-timeskip time! !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Not incredibly accurate to what happens in the game, but still spoilers for post-timeskip

**Warning: Not incredibly accurate to what happens in the game, but still spoilers for post-timeskip **

A month after they were supposed to graduate and the war broke out, Ferdinand followed through with his father's wishes and got married to Duke Learmonth. How they found the time to officially marry while the war was ongoing, it was a short planned and fairly rushed just to get them bonded for life. 

They got married in the Aegir state where nobody from the Black Eagle house was allowed to attend, except for Caspar, who somehow got to go. 

“My dad is friends with the duke Ferdinand is marrying.” Caspar shrugs when he received the invitation to the wedding one day. “He couldn’t make it though, so I’m going in his place. 

Days later when Caspar came back from the Aegir estate, Lindhart watched him come back dressed so smartly in his formalwear. 

He sat at a desk reading through books on crests, twirling his dark green hair between his fingers. “You are looking handsome today. How was the wedding?” He yawns and smiles at his childhood friend. 

Caspar silently sat beside Lindhart, looking quite defeated. 

“He cried.” 

“The noble?” Lindhart rested his head in his hand. “I guess anyone would cry at the thought of being bonded with Ferdinand for life.” he smirked to himself, thinking about his memories of his friend Ferdinand. 

“No. Ferdinand cried.” Caspar wasn’t looking at Lindhart. He stared at the table looking visibly upset as he remembered vividly in his mind the way the stray tears ran down the Aegir’s face. 

Caspar remembers sitting far from the aisle beside dozens of strangers as he watches Ferdinand walk up to the duke at the end of the aisle. 

He remembers Ferdinand’s smile, strained and unreal, but convincing enough to make it through the vows. Caspar watched when Ferdinand slipped the ring onto his now husbands finger and the duke vice versa. He remembers the way Ferdinand’s downcasted eyes looked at the new band on his finger with forlorn before they announced them married. 

Caspar remembers himself slightly flinching when he watches Ferdinand kiss the stranger that was now married to him and pull away with tears in his eyes. 

His stomach dropped when he watched Ferdinand turn to the crowd with his smile so bright and dazzling while he walked down the aisle with Duke Learmonth, bright eyes brimmed with tears. 

Everyone in attendance thinking it was tears of joy on the happiest day of their life as they clapped and cheered for the two newly weds. 

When he met eyes with Caspar who was clapping, time seemed to slow down for him. Ferdinand’s smile didn’t reach his eyes, he saw Caspar and frowned for a split second before looking away and waving at the other people cheering for them. 

“Oh.” the room went quiet, Lindhart just a little more upset then he was before. Caspar rests his head on the taller males shoulders and Lindhart gently caresses his short blue hair. 

—

Duke Aegir on house arrest months later at the order of Edelgard, Ferdinand resumed his position as prime minister beside her, later able to return to his friends during the war. 

As much as he loved his father, corrupt nobles will never survive in this world. Especially with House Vestra around picking them off and eliminating them for Edelgard. 

Once he returned to his friends' side, he tried to be as cheerful as he could, but people could tell that he’s been beaten down. With the war heavy on everybody’s shoulders, all assumed it was effects of the war weighing his emotions down. 

Everything resumed as normal, as if Ferdinand was never married and they were all still friends trying to fight for a better Fódlan. 

Ferdinand tried to keep his surroundings as light hearted and optimistic as possible. He’s got to be if he wanted to make allies during this war. It sure wasn’t going to be Edelgard nor Hubert liaising with their allies. 

Whenever he sees Edelgard with Hubert following her closely behind, he feels a tight clench in his heart that forces the air out from his lungs. He swears he feels the band around his ring finger burn hot from the betrayal.

  
  


—

  
  


Years later, Professor Byleth returns and everyone is ecstatic for his return. He catches up with his students who are more grown up after five years of being gone. He walks around the torn down Garreg Mach catching up with his cute students. 

He talks to Dorothea one day as she stands in the broken cathedral where she stood, gazing at the fallen rubble. 

“Oh professor! There’s something on my mind, but I can’t tell anyone. Can you keep a secret?” Dorothea asks. Byleth nods at his student. She smiles at her professor, still as cute as ever. 

“I bet seeing you again made Ferdinand happy Professor. Now he doesn’t need to return to that miserable house.” Byleth tilts his head, not understanding what Dorothea meant. She sighed and shook her head. 

“Professor this is for your ears only.” she held up her index fingers to her lips and sighed again. “Word on the street was that Duke Learmonth actually has mistresses on the side, so he is rarely around with Ferdinand. I bet the man doesn’t even know his favourite tea.” 

“I bet he’s not even into men like Ferdinand is. It’s probably just because the Aegir’s are duke’s and Ferdinand is the one to inherit the title of prime minister. Nobles are so materialistic.” she says as she rolled her eyes. 

Byleth frowned at Dorothea’s words, which in return made her frown. “Don’t be sad Professor, I’m sure Ferdinand will find a way to get out of it. He’s always been a tough one.” 

“Do not speak a word of this to him though, it’s not certain. It was just a word on the street, and the walls have ears.”

Walls indeed do have ears within the monastery. 

Edelgard’s vassal was eavesdropping on Byleth and Dorothea from the shadows listened in on their conversation. When Hubert had heard enough, he turned and walked back to his post beside his Lady Edelgard. 

His empress was in the meeting room sitting at her chair looking through their alliances letters and signing letters of her own when Hubert appeared silent like the night. 

“Hubert. Back so soon?” Edelgard didn’t need to look up to know her vassal was back with information he was seeking. The man stepped out from the shadows and bowed at her before speaking. 

“Dorothea and Professor were talking,” the mention of the professor made Edelgard look up at him, eyes shining slightly. Hubert rolled his eyes at her excitement at the mere mention of their professor and continued. 

“According to her intel the man Duke Aegir had Ferdinand marry is having affairs with women without him knowing. Nobles marry for power and not love and the like, but we cannot risk information like this getting out especially to our enemies.” Hubert saved the extra information for himself. He should have sent out his own spies to dig up dirt on Duke Learmonth. 

“Oh.” Edelgard leaned back into the chair she was sitting on with a deep frown on her face as she looked out the window at the woods surrounding the worn down monastery. She sun set and the sky tinged with orange and pink hues and imagines Ferdinand’s hair. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t said anything for the past five years he’s been married to him. I believe Ferdinand is not the kind of person to sit around and let another duke use him like a carpet.” she taps her chin with her curled fingers in a thinking motion. 

“Hubert, please find out as much as you can on Duke Learmonth.” Edelgard stood from her chair to properly face Hubert, who nodded at her command. “Ferdinand does not deserve to live with such a corrupted noble.” she said before she looked back at the letter she was holding. Hubert disappeared from her side. 

  
  


—

The next day, Ferdinand sat at their meeting table writing letters to their alliances concerning the whatever nobles do during the war, pledging loyalty, offering services and all the like. As Edelgard’s left hand, he assisted her by focusing on liaising with their allies. Of course, Ferdinand being the friendly character he was accomplished it with perfection. 

The Aegir was overlooking letters to be sent out to their allies and  _ one _ to his home telling whoever gets the mail that he would not be coming back until the war is over. He looks at the letter he wrote, having re-written it many times with either the name of the head knight, the head maid, or Micheal himself as the recipient. Now the letter he held had no name at the top corner, not entirely sure who to address it to. 

As he was busy thinking, Hubert makes himself noticeable as he approaches him by clearing his throat. Ferdinand looks up from the letter he was writing. 

“Hubert!” Ferdinand’s face lights up, but his eyes are not smiling anymore. 

How come Hubert hasn’t noticed it before. 

“Have you come to call me for tea?” Ferdinand pulls the charming smile he uses on their allies. He puts his chin in his hand and waits for Hubert’s reply, gorgeous amber eyes looking up at him. 

Tea time definitely had become a normalised event for Hubert and Ferdinand since their days at the academy. When Ferdinand came back as the prime minister shortly after Duke Aegir’s death, the pair took several months before they slowly got back into being able to sit together and chat. Hubert had always thought it was because war made them busy. 

“Ferdinand, why did you not tell anyone.” Hubert had venom in his voice, and it made Ferdinand’s cute smile turn into a frown. Ferdinand took his chin off his hand and straightened his back in his chair at Hubert’s statement. 

“What do you mean?” Ferdinand shoots him a strained smile. “Hubert is something the matter?” he tilts his head to the side in question. 

“Do not attempt to distract me with charm. You very well know what I am talking about.” Hubert approaches Ferdinand and puts his gloved hands on the desk in front of Ferdinand. The orange haired male’s eyes trailed up his arm to look at Hubert’s gaze, staring down at him boring holes into his head like a lie detector. 

“You have been unhappy for the past five years, and did not breathe a word to  _ anyone _ about it.” Hubert said in a low voice that made Ferdinand’s stomach drop. He locked gazes with the dark mage, but he did not tear his eyes away. 

He stood his ground and lied through his teeth. “Where did you hear this Hubert? Micheal and I are perfectly happy together.” Ferdinand flinched. Hearing his own voice saying that, he didn’t even believe himself. How could Hubert believe it. Hubert’s scowl deepen and Ferdinand knew instantly he was in trouble. 

“Don’t lie to me. Ferdinand, why did you lie five years.” 

Ferdinand hesitated. He had let go of the letter he was holding and intertwined his fingers together to keep his hands from shaking. 

Why did he let himself be so unhappy for the past five years? 

“I did not think it was important to tell anybody. There’s currently a war going on which is far more important than my silly love life Hubert.” He looks away from Hubert to look at the letter as clear as day on the desk that was going to be sent to the Aegir estate, addressed to nobody in particular. 

A sudden wave of sadness hit him as he stared at the parchment, but it turned into anxiousness when Hubert’s hand snatched the letter from under him. “Hubert!” Ferdinand called out in urgency. 

“What is happening in your household Ferdinand.” Hubert read the letter and looked back at him. “Where is your husband.” it was not a question, Ferdinand did not need to answer it, but he looked at his hands now trembling as it gripped the desk. He was hesitant to answer. He didn’t want to reveal to Hubert the situation with his husband. 

He didn’t want to look weak in front of Hubert. 

“I,” Ferdinand loosened the grip on the desk and hung his head in shame. He felt anxiety run through his body as his loose lips betray him before Hubert. “I don’t know. I honestly don’t know where he is myself.” he balled his fists up in his lap as he stared at the desk, eyes glossy with tears threatening to fall. 

Hubert, taken aback from how lost Ferdinand sounded, gave Ferdinand back the letter who snatched it back from him when it was presented. The noble was always confident in himself, as the noblest of nobles were, but hearing him sound so lost made Hubert worry. 

“He’s very busy so he’s not at home often.” Ferdinand continued as he shoved the letter he was writing underneath the other pieces of parchment. 

“We only married to help Edelgard reach a better Fódlan. She better appreciate this.” He let out a shaky laugh he knew was no longer going to convince the Vestra heir. It was almost painful for Hubert to hear. 

There was a moment of dead silence between them. Ferdinand could feel Hubert’s stare on his person. He stood up from his seat and put a hand to his head. 

“I apologise Hubert, this is unbecoming of a noble.” Ferdinand looked up at him with a smile, Hubert was not convinced any longer. How foolish that he prided himself in being Edelgard’s most observant ally, yet this had been happening under his nose the entire time. He felt ashamed, ignorant, never realising how much Ferdinand had been hurting by his own husband. 

“I’m perfectly fine. Please do not worry yourself. We have a war to fight and I’m planning on seeing it through till the end.” Ferdinand leaned over the desk to pat Hubert’s shoulder.

“Ferdinand.” Hubert caught Ferdinand’s wrist in a vice grip, causing Ferdinand’s eyes to widen. His long fingers slipped underneath Ferdinand’s glove, which made the noble’s heart beat a bit faster. 

“Y-yes?” Ferdinand didn’t pull his hand away from the contact. A split second later Hubert let go of his wrist. 

“Nevermind.” Hubert turned on his heel and stalked away. This time, Ferdinand was the one who watched him walk away and disappear around the corner. 

“Hubie?” he said in a small quiet voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends thank you for being patient : ) ) ) i'm so sorry it was short hhh 
> 
> also I have twitter!! If anyone wants to talk about Ferdibert i'm @makashira_


	5. Chapter 5

Hubert warped back beside Edelgard after finishing his duties for the night to a situation he does not see everyday. Edelgard sat on her throne and Ferdinand stood before her, both of them looking at the man who appeared from thin air. 

“Hubert, welcome back.” she says politely. Hubert nods at her before he looked at Ferdinand, who already looked away from him. 

“Ferdinand, you may go if you like. I’ll make sure to hold down the fort properly while you’re gone.” she smiles which makes him laugh.

“I’m counting on you Edelgard.” he smiles bright at her before he bowed, a split second he locked eyes with Hubert as he turned to leave. 

Edelgard hummed as Ferdinand walked out the door, shutting the heavy double doors behind him. “The letter he sent to his husband was not approved. Duke Learmonth requested Ferdinand to return immediately, so he came to ask permission to leave for a couple of days.” 

The thought of Duke Learmonth always made him irritated. Ferdinand was serving his empire and his emperor, why does this man not understand that they are trying to achieve a better Fódlan? He glares at the ground lost in thought, not realising Edelgard’s curious side glance his way. 

“Would you like to go with him?” she asks, resting her chin on her hand as she looked up at the mage. 

“Someone has to be here with you, Lady Edelgard.” 

“Do not fret Hubert. Professor is here with me.” she couldn’t hide the smile that formed on her lips. She covered her mouth with a dainty hand trying not to look too suspicious, but Hubert already caught her smile. He stares at her from the corner of his eyes before looking back at the double doors. 

“I suppose I should, to make sure he comes back.” 

“But know this Hubert.” her smile disappeared and a deep frown graced her face with a darker tone and serious expression. “Report to me the happenings in the house. I need to know  _ everything  _ that happens within that estate, especially information on Duke Learmonth.” 

Hubert nods in agreement. Anything for his empress. 

\--

Ferdinand wasn’t particularly shocked that Edelgard had sent one of their friends to accompany him back to the Aegir estate, but he was a little surprised when the person turned out to be Hubert. He knew they would be worried about him having to go back to meet Duke Learmonth, since the tale of him living an unhappy marriage for five years had already spread to their ears. 

On their journey, Hubert rode his horse, mind wandering about Duke Learmonth. He disliked him from the start without even having to meet the man, but he didn’t know what aspect of the man he hated. Was it that Duke Learmonth did not understand why Ferdinand had to go through the war or possibly that it seemed like he took over the Aegir estate? 

Hubert couldn’t really identify the problem. He just knew the man made him irritated. 

When they entered the mansion doors, they were greeted by foreign knights not of the empire and the maids from the Aegir estate. Ferdinand knew where to go, straight to the second floor where the office was where his father used to work. Hubert followed suit behind Ferdinand, who had been silent ever since he stepped foot in the mansion. 

“Are you nervous?” Hubert didn’t look at the other noble when he asked. Ferdinand turned to Hubert as they walked through the long halls side by side. 

“Not particularly, this is my home after all. Why do you ask?” Hubert hummed at his reply. 

“Idle chatter.”

“My Hubert, you’re not usually one for idle chatter.” Hubert has rarely been to the Aegir estate, but he remembered it livelier than this. It felt cold, even to the dark mage whose very essence is cold. 

When they reach the double doors to the office, Ferdinand knocked twice before pushing the door open. He walked into the office, walls surrounded by cabinets filled with books his father and ancestors collected, and a small section that Duke Learmonth filled when he first moved into the Aegir mansion.

Duke Learmonth sat behind a desk, his short dark hair black as night fell over his eyes, and what striking emerald green eyes he had. The man lifted his gaze to Ferdinand and Hubert before he stood from his chair and making his way around the desk over to his husband. 

He pushed the hair away from his eyes, sweeping it to the side, revealing more of his handsome face. Hubert for a moment too thought that at least Ferdinand had married a handsome duke. The regal air he carried as he approached the duo paired nicely with the attire he wore, deep navy blue and white clothing with a single emerald green jewel on his white ascot tie. 

Despite being married they didn’t kiss in greeting. Hubert found it odd how he made a beeline to Hubert rather than his own husband, but Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind. 

“You are Empress Edelgard’s guardian, yes? I am Micheal von Learmonth. It is a pleasure to meet you.” he held out his hand as he offered Hubert a charming smile. He seemed like an honourable noble, tired eyes shining but there was something about it that did not reflect any emotion. He felt a sudden reminder from the past of a certain green eyed archer. The emotions did not reflect in his eyes and he could not tell what he was thinking. 

“I apologise in advance I did not know you were coming. I thought Ferdie was returning on his own.” he then turned to his husband and brought Ferdinand’s gloved hand to his lips, kissing where the ring would be. Hubert glowered. If they were married shouldn’t Duke Learmonth’s first reaction to be greeting his husband? 

“I apologize for the intrusion. Lady Edelgard sent me to make sure Ferdinand comes back to Enbarr when she needs him.” Hubert said with unnecessary coldness in his voice. Duke Learmonth didn’t seem to take notice, or maybe he simply didn’t mind. 

“It’s quite alright. I must get back to my work. Ferdinand, I’m sure you’ll make our guest feel welcome?” Duke Learmonth pressed another kiss to the crown of Ferdinand’s head before he sent the two on their way. 

When Ferdinand and Hubert exited the office, Ferdinand did not speak. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink as he leaned his back against the heavy doors. 

“Let me show you the guest room-” Ferdinand blinked a couple of times before he led Hubert down the hallways. Even to Ferdinand that Duke Learmonth did not seem real to him. 

\--

Many times during their stay at the mansion, he thought to himself how ridiculous Micheal was. He refused to touch Ferdinand in any affectionate way despite being married to him, and Ferdinand looked like he was already used to living like that. In a loveless marriage, for the empire, for politics. 

Hubert was expecting Ferdinand for tea in the garden that afternoon, but surprisingly when he heard footsteps approaching him, he turned and locked eyes with Ferdinand’s husband instead. 

“Ah, Count Vestra. May I join you?” he gave another charismatic smile. Hubert glowered internally but nodded. Micheal sat beside him, both of them seated having a perfect view of the well maintained rose garden with a fountain in the center.

Micheal helped himself to Hubert’s coffee, pouring himself a cup into Ferdinand’s (favourite) teacup Hubert had set out earlier. Hubert glares at every action Micheal does. It’s all so refined and regal, as if Micheal grew up like one of those ‘true nobles’ Ferdinand gushes about. The mage watched as the duke sipped his Dagda coffee. 

“It’s a nice day. I quite like the weather here.” Hubert remembers that when Ferdinand was receiving his letters from Duke Learmonth when they were at the academy, he too constantly wrote about the weather. Maybe it was just something the duke enjoyed. 

“Certainly. The Aegir estates breeze smells like the sea.” Hubert sipped his coffee, never once looking at the other dark haired noble. Micheal took notice when Hubert continued to stare at the rose garden.

He’s seen Hubert having tea time with Ferdinand before when he passes by the garden on the way out of the mansion. The Vestra would always give the orange haired noble his full attention, but the man he sat with today was very cold. 

“Learmonth estate is never this windy. We lived nearby the capital in towards the inner sections of the country. The ports were difficult to get to as well unless we had time to stay overnight.” He said before sipping his tea. Hubert said nothing, completely uninterested with what the duke had to say, which made Micheal interested.

“A few years back before I moved to Fódlan,” Micheal watched as Hubert doesn’t react outright, but he notices a slight change. A slight willingness to listen to his story. “I used to control large battalions. When my father one day received a proposal from his friend the late Duke Aegir to have his son married to his son, he was not so thrilled. He was sure my sister was to get married before me.” Micheal chuckled as he rested his chin onto his hand as he glanced at Hubert at the corner of his eye. 

“Fortunately he agreed. Being married to Ferdinand is wonderful.” Micheal said and it threw Hubert off his cool composure completely, and the duke noticed immediately.

“Connections was never a problem while I was still living there. But the proposal the late Duke Aegir made was beneficial for both Ferdinand and I. It turned out for the best I would say.” Micheal said as he hid the amusement in his voice while he eyed Hubert’s grip on the delicate handle of the cup. It started to shake slightly, but the mage remained composed. 

“That’s good for you.” Hubert said before gripping the handle again and bringing the cup to his lips. Micheal does the same, but he hides a smile behind the lip of his cup. 

\--

Majority of their stay in the Aegir mansion, Ferdinand had to spend meal times and night time with Micheal to create a stable married couple act. They pretended to be at house events when guests visited the mansion, guest which currently include Hubert himself. 

Micheal would kiss the top of his head when there were people around, but never his lips, wrapping an arm around his waist keeping Ferdinand close to him. The saddest thought was Ferdinand didn’t shy away from touch. He craved it, he has been for the past 5 years.

But in private, they didn’t spend a moment touching each other. Ferdinand has learnt from that mistake years ago. How they conducted themselves were for the public eye and no more than that.

The first time Ferdinand acted a little bravely in private, Micheal immediately pushed him away. It didn’t prevent the orange haired noble from trying because the public act Micheal pulled always seemed so real. But after being pushed away multiple times during the first year of their marriage, he had just grown accustomed to it. 

It was all an act, a play of sorts and when the curtains drawn close they both stop acting. Now Ferdinand knew their private rules better. Kissing, touching, were only made to fool others. It had no love nor meaning and Micheal didn’t feel the need to express it in private. 

One dark night during a full moon, Hubert stalked the quiet halls hoping he could find out more about Duke Learmonth from his private collection of books or letters in the study. The information he had gotten that night was so much better than any letter could give him.

With his own eyes, through large windows he saw Duke Learmonth leaving the mansions in late hours of the night, two maids beside him as he mounted the horse and rode off past tall iron gates. 

Hubert smirked. Duke Learmonth isn’t as good as keeping secrets like he thinks he is. He’s nothing compared to what Hubert can do. As he thought it to himself until he realised he wasn’t alone in the hallway. 

He looked down the hallways into the shadows and could pick out distinctive long orange hair looking out a similar tall window. Hubert quietly approached the noble.

He saw that Ferdinand was in his silk nightwear, looking out the window at the exact same scene Hubert saw. His stomach felt like it dropped. 

“Ferdinand.” Hubert said his name and Ferdinand looked at him. The hallway was only lit by the bright moonlight that night through the opened curtains. 

“Oh Hubert. You are still awake.” Ferdinand says, trying to subtly wipe the tears away by pretending to yawn. “I was awake too. Must have been the caffeine keeping me.” He laughs. There was something awfully cute about the way there was a red ribbon neatly tied into his hair at the base of his neck. 

Hubert catches Ferdinand’s wrist in his grasp before he got to wipe more tears away. He took a good look at Ferdinand’s face, still pretty with long lashes and bright eyes brimming with unshed tears. 

The previous tears shed marked his cheeks with trails that he found himself wiping with the pad of his gloved thumb. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll return for the night.” Ferdinand shied away from the affectionate touch. 

“Why are you still here, Ferdinand.” Hubert said, desperate to know why he’s staying and why he’s stayed for so long. Ferdinand looked back at him. 

“It’s obvious you do not like it here. He’s off to meet his mistress, leaving you crying in your shared bedroom.” 

Ferdinand was silent, but there was an unchanging expression on his face. 

“I know that he’s meeting his mistress.” 

“Her name is Felicia and she lives in the village down south from here towards the port.” Hubert is stunned that Ferdinand knows, and the noble laughs at his expression. 

“I met her when Micheal and I married during our first year. I was a jealous husband back then.” Ferdinand leaned against the curtains, hand grasping the velvet cloth as he rested his head against the material.

“I couldn’t take it. I didn’t know why he never wanted to touch me in private. He acts like I would burn the skin off his bones.” he says. Ferdinand remembers the first night he followed his husband to town in secrecy. 

How he wished he hadn’t. 

That night alone he explored so many explosive emotions he didn’t know he himself could have. Unbefitting of any noble, he felt all the anger, green eyed jealousy, grief, but mostly acceptance when he saw Micheal with that petite blonde with long hair like gentle waves on her back. 

Ferdinand returned home that night and accepted the fact that he would never receive love from his husband. They were only actors in this cruel stage play for nobles. 

“It has been like this for years. Even after that night I tried to be a good husband.” Ferdinand twirled his hair between his fingers. “I grew out my hair hoping he would like it better this way. I let him have fathers study. I never complained. I played the role of a good spouse, and I’m very good at it.” 

Ferdinand looks up at Hubert, who was looking at him as he explained. “I’ve been keeping up my act for five years, and here you come on your high horse pushing through everything to mess up my act.” He bites his lower lip and looks away. 

“Why is it now you decide to look my way.” He says quietly. Ferdinand’s tone held so much softness, a kind of passive that Hubert has never heard in his voice. As if he’s already given up on his chances with Micheal. 

“Ferdinand.” Hubert said his name before he even knew what to tell him. The noble dropped what felt like dark magic onto him. He felt uneasy after Ferdinand told him what Edelgard sent him here to find out. 

“We didn’t know-“ Ferdinand interrupted Hubert the moment he mentioned ‘we’. Of course, Edelgard was involved. When was she not? Hubert would never look his way if it was not for her. He feels a little grateful, but only a little. 

“It’s okay.” Ferdinand interjected. “I do not really mind it anymore. I cried a lot more when we first got married, so this is nothing compared to that.” Ferdinand closes his eyes and laughed at the memory. 

“As long as Edelgard and the empire is benefiting from his connections and forces, I do not mind.” He smiles, sweetly somber at Hubert. “After all, anything for the future of Fódlan, right?”

Hubert distracted by the pretty sight of Ferdinand’s long bright orange locks against dark velvet red curtains. The gentle moonlight on his soft features. At that moment, it really hit Hubert that Ferdinand was a married man. A married, yet unhappy man. 

“I always thought you were a man of action, Ferdinand. Why do you let him cheat on you.” Hubert asks, bolder and yet a sense of coldness in his tone of voice. He didn’t mean to come off wrong, but Micheal really rubbed him the wrong way he couldn’t figure out. 

“In the past I have tried to stop him before. Now it is best to let him do what he wants. We are both happier that way.” 

“You can’t lie to my face like that. You’re miserable and I know it.” 

Ferdinand was silent. “I don’t know what to tell you Hubert. I’m the prime minister. I don’t think I should be cheating on my spouse just because he is. A noble is above that.” 

“Are you saying your duty as a noble is greater than your own happiness.” 

“Is it not how that has always been?” Hubert, surprised at the response as Ferdinand continued. 

“Doesn’t the House Vestra remove people who are of no use to Edelgard? I still want to be of some usage, even if it is the cost of my happiness. It is a pleasure for a noble to be able to serve his empire and his empress.” he looked out at the courtyard to see the maids attempting to cover the tracks of their master leaving the mansion.

“Hubert, you should go to sleep. It’s been a long day, we have talked enough tonight.” Ferdinand turned to look at him, but he didn’t realise the dark mage had gotten so near him. He grasped his wrist in one hand and cornered, back pressed against the window. 

“H-Hubert?” 

Hubert looked into Ferdinand’s eyes, trying to assess and observe, before leaning in and gently capturing him in a kiss. The soft press of his lips onto his own made Ferdinand’s face burn. He couldn’t resist his hand gripping hard at Hubert’s short black hair as the other grips the front of his coat.

Hubert’s tongue licks into his mouth, gently exploring tasting the fruity taste of tea in its wake. Ferdinand finds himself willingly letting Hubert kiss him deeper. The hand clutching the front of his coat slid to Hubert’s back, bringing their bodies close together making sure there was no space between them as they kissed.

He bit his bottom lip making the noble to moan before kissing down his neck in fleeting kisses mixed with soft bites. Ferdinand had his eyes squeezed closed, unable to find it in himself to resist the mage. Hubert’s hand undoes the buttons at Ferdinand’s collar, letting him kiss lower into his shirt, lips and teeth moving to bite and kiss while Ferdinand shuddered at the hot breath upon his skin. 

A pleasured sigh left him as he leaned into the touch as Hubert left his hand to wander the nobles back agonisingly dragging it to rest on his hip, rubbing circles with his thumb. 

If any of the maids in the courtyard looked up, they would have had a clear view of the two nobles against the large windows.

Ferdinand eyes snapped open and was brought back into reality when Hubert’s soft bites turned harder at the dip of his collarbone, biting and sucking leaving bruises in its wake. 

“Hubert!” Ferdinand pushed the Vestra heir away and stands there, panting against the window, fingers tracing his lips. He watched Hubert look at him as if there was nothing wrong. As funny as Ferdinand thought the expression was on him, cheating was immoral of already married nobles!

“Hubert, I’m married!”

“If that is truly what you are thinking, tell me why are you not resisting.” 

Ferdinand doesn’t realise until he touched his collarbone and felt the growing bruises. He gave Hubert a pointed look, who in turn gave him a questioning look. 

Ferdinand sighs. “If you are attempting to tempt me to see if I would leave my husband you’re sadly mistaken this time Hubert. I apologise for what has happened here tonight.” he says before he walked away from the dark mage, disappearing into the corner of the hallway. 

The life he could have had with Hubert was stolen from him long ago. He couldn’t figure out what Hubert was doing, kissing him back then and kissing him now. Doesn’t he know these actions made Ferdinand head spin. His morals felt off whenever Hubert did this to him. 

The man was doing cruel things to him like giving him hope and trying to get him to give into his wants. What would happen when he did give into his wants and there was nothing there to catch him. He was unhappy, but he at least he was secure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm makashira_ on twitter if ya'll wanna yell about Ferdibert!!! <3 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for the new chapter haha I got a bit sidetracked by another Ferdibert short story I wanted to do for them


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the night Hubert held him and kissed him against the window, Ferdinand hadn’t been able to pass through those corridors without his face heating up at the memory. He was a married man, and he prided himself as a true noble. He wasn’t going to let some gloomy, straight-laced, handsome, empress-obsessed man sweep him off his feet in an attempt to test his loyalty to his husband.

Wait, did he say handsome?

He meant... not handsome. In every sense of the word he did not find Hubert attractive.

Or maybe he did?

Well, Hubert was a little handsome he couldn’t deny. 

‘Alright, I’ll admit it! He’s handsome! Hubert is growing more charming with age!’ Ferdinand gritted his teeth, folded his arms and stomped his foot on the carpeted floor, nobody in the hallway to see his actions. He gave himself to act like a child when nobody's looking, of course. 

He returned to the scene of the ‘crime’, where Hubert had pushed him against the window and kissed him. Ferdinand hadn’t processed the night properly. 

‘How was Hubert already so skilled at ..._ that _-‘ Ferdinand’s face burned, unable to think about the word. It brought embarrassing memories back, but a frown graced his face. 

How _ was _ Hubert so experienced already? The thought of Hubert experiencing laying with the faceless people wearing beautiful clothes in his imagination made Ferdinand frown. 

Did these faceless people get to run their hands over Hubert’s body freely? Ferdinand could only imagine, feeling envious, wishing that could have been him.

The last time he had kissed Micheal never as heated or passionate like when Hubert kisses him. Micheal kisses him soft, a light touch of their lips that left him light headed wanting more than he could get. It was the attention he craved and the _ only _ type of physical affection he can receive from anyone with the way he was now. 

Hubert kisses him like he’s devouring a meal and he hasn’t eaten in days. With a slight tilt of his chin with the tips of his fingers, he feels his skin melt and turn into a puddle when Hubert’s hands are on his skin wrapped around him. He felt feverish and desiring more, the type of taste that leaves you dizzy with heat. 

The scales of comparison aren’t even the same.

Ferdinand sinks to the floor, hands on the glass where Hubert and himself had been. He felt his ears begin to burn as he thought about his sinful opened mouth kisses with Hubert that night. It was always morally wrong actions he shouldn’t be doing that felt so much better than reality. 

“Duke Aegir?” he looked up to see one of his maids, bringing the laundry from the outside towards the master bedroom. She had a concerned look on her face to why one of the masters of the house was in a crouching position on the floor.

“Is something the matter?”

“No!” Ferdinand shot up immediately, bringing the poor maid to another shock. He regained his composure and sighed. “I mean, no. There’s nothing wrong. Please forget what you saw today.” he nervously laughs, scratching the side of his chin and looking out the window. 

The maid nods before carrying on with the laundry. Ferdinand watches her walk down the hall before he looked at both ends of the hallway with caution if anyone else was on their way over. When he deemed there wasn’t, he rested his back on the cool window, exactly where he had been nights ago. 

Hubert watched from the garden observing Ferdinand’s odd attitude. He watched as Ferdinand touched the window, slid down the window, got scared by the maid, and is now resting his back against said window all in a few minutes. Duke Learmonth who was taking a stroll with the empresses guardian had taken no notice of his husbands strange behaviour against the tall windows. 

He chuckled to himself, looking away to not cause any suspicion. The young Aegir definitely had a strange personality behind closed doors, but it just added to his charm.

“I’m worried about Ferdinand.” Duke Learmonth started after he softly touched a blooming rose from the Aegir garden. Hubert turned to look at the picturesque scene of the noble gazing at the flowers, thinking about his husband and glared at how handsome the foreigner was. 

“He seems so fragile. Are you certain he needs to participate in the war with you?” He looked at him with eyes filled with worry, but no act can fool Hubert any longer. He would always be brought back to the night he saw Duke Learmonth leave the estate leaving a crying Ferdinand behind to watch.

Hubert hated this man.

“Ferdinand is an asset to our empress. He for one is an amazing cavalier and with talent with the lance who knows no other.” Hubert lays the facts for the duke and the other turns away. 

“If it’s cavalier you want I can provide as many as you like. I control a large battalion, you know. Just don’t take him.” Duke Learmonth at that moment looked sad, as if he didn’t want his husband to leave him for the war. It made Hubert feel like he was in the wrong, but he knew better than this to never trust a book by its cover. 

By Ferdinand’s word alone that night he knew Duke Learmonth was not the kind of man before his eyes. He’s not crazy about his husband. He just didn’t want to lose him for the Aegir benefits.

“Ferdinand boosts team morale in a way nobody else can. His loud voice combined with his optimistic personality makes him essential on the field.” 

“My, my, Hubert. Keep complimenting him like that and I’d think you have a crush on my husband.” Duke Learmonth didn’t face him, but Hubert felt clammy beneath his gloves. He couldn’t understand the tone the duke used at that moment. Hubert didn’t realise he held his breath slightly.

“Joking, of course. Ferdinand tells me you are in love with your empress. I respect you for that.” he turns around with a tired smile on his face. “Nobody can live seeing the ones they love get hurt and continue to allow them to make such big sacrifices.” 

It doesn’t settle the uncomfortable feeling in Hubert’s stomach, as if the duke was speaking to him about Ferdinand. 

“It’s not long until you both have to go. I’ll be incredibly sad when you both leave.” he frowned, looking at the iron gates in the distance. The sky coloured orange and yellow as the sun began to set on their windy day. “I hope you survive the war Hubert.” 

Hubert doesn’t answer right away. He looks up to the window where Ferdinand used to be, hoping he could catch another glimpse of the noble and wonder if that was how they looked pressed against the windows that cold night. 

“Thank you Duke Learmonth.” 

\--

After two days, the nobles had to return to Edelgard. Ferdinand had his hair braided loosely tied together by a red ribbon. The attendants of this house must really like seeing him with pretty hair accessories. Of course, Hubert liked seeing it too. It added charm to the already charming noble. 

Ferdinand had apparently noticed Hubert staring at the ribbon and taken the end of the braid into his hands. 

“What. Is it odd?” he asks shyly, looking down at the ribbon. “I thought it would be better for riding if my hair did not get in the way.”

“It looks cute.” Hubert says but the distant call of Ferdinand’s name pulls the attention away from him. 

He sees Duke Learmonth walking towards them with the knights that would be following them. 

Hubert mounted his horse, but it took a bit for Micheal to let go of Ferdinand. He rolled his eyes at the scene they were playing for the knights, the maids and probably Hubert himself. 

“If you leave, there is a chance you wouldn’t come back.” Micheal sounded devastated, and Ferdinand thought to himself how good of an actor the duke was. 

The two dukes stood close to each other, Micheal pushing stray hairs behind Ferdinand’s ear before gently cradling his face with one hand. 

“I’m tougher than I look Micheal, I promise.” Ferdinand gently pushed the hand away from his face. He turned to his horse and mounted his stead, Micheal helping him up like a proper husband should. He walked out into the yard towards the iron gates as Ferdinand’s horse clopped alongside him.

“Alright.” he said as he shook his head. He had given up without a fight. “Come home in one piece.” Hubert watched as they didn’t kiss each other goodbye. Ferdinand nodded at him as if he was given an order before he rode his horse out the iron gates in a hurry, Hubert following suit. 

—

When both nobles got back to Enbarr, they met with Edelgard in her throne room where she sat, ready for an audience with the two. 

“Welcome back Hubert, Ferdinand.” she smiled as both of them entered through the large double doors. 

“We’re back.” Ferdinand said, but he could hide the yawn that came out of his mouth. Hubert looked away, but Edelgard shook her head.

“I didn’t think you’d already be bored of me Ferdinand.” 

“Huh?” Ferdinand blinked. “Why would you say that?” 

Edelgard chuckled to herself. “I’ll talk to you another time. You are dismissed.” 

Ferdinand huffed and folded his arms together. “Fine! But I’m leaving cause I want to and not because you dismissed me. Goodnight Edelgard, goodnight Hubert.” he said before he turned on his heel and left the two alone.

‘He said goodnight-‘ the two looked out the large windows revealing the sun still high in the sky. 

Hubert returns to his empress’s side and tells her all that has happened, everything he has seen, and his words that were exchanged with the duke. Edelgard nods as she listens to Hubert’s assessment of the situation. 

“Duke Micheal certainly has given us some leeway in the war.” She thinks about the battalions and knights he let them borrow. “But you say he’s seeing a mistress at night and Ferdinand is aware of it. I would have thought that Ferdinand would have left him by now.” 

“He says he is being a noble in the name of the empire.” 

“Is he actually?” Edelgard puts her chin on her hand. “You know Ferdinand well enough to know he’s incredibly outspoken and not one to hide away his problems. Surely he is noble, but I do not think that is the problem.” 

“Perhaps he wants to keep his job and stay near you perhaps?” Edelgard smirked into her hand covering her lips. Hubert rolled his eyes openly and she sees it. 

“Oh, Hubert!” She pouts undignified and crosses her arms. “We are friends, you know you can tell me. You have feelings for Ferdinand right? Was it tough seeing him with his husband.”

Hubert thought about it for a minute, thinking about the times he would see Ferdinand and Micheal together and think of the wasted opportunity. 

“Allow me to speak freely.” He watches Edelgard slowly nod at him, eyes fixated on what he was about to say. “I might, Lady Edelgard. Duke Micheal should have been rolling in his grave to have such a thoughtful husband, but he chooses to keep him for display.” 

“That’s wonderful Hubert.” She says dreamily, incredibly happy for her friend. “But I don’t approve of you courting married men you know, even if it is Ferdinand.”

Hubert nods. Edelgard hums. “We’d need a plan of action. Duke Learmonth doesn’t seem to have any flaws we may exploit him for at the moment, other than the fact he cheats on his husband. But cheating isn’t entirely against the law.” 

At the moment of brainstorming, Byleth enters the chambers and Edelgard’s expression brightens. She ran over to him and he kisses her cheek before kissing her lips. 

Hubert watches them as they talk quietly in each other’s arms, wishing he could have had that kind of life with the Aegir. 

—

The day that would finalise the end of the war, Ferdinand and Hubert stood on the battleground beside each other surrounded by imperial soldiers combined with the knights from Duke Learmonth. 

Ferdinand took a side glance at the mage, who in turn glanced at him, causing him to look away. He fidgeted with the lead he was holding, before he decided to get off his stead and walk towards Hubert, who was surrounded by imperial archers. 

“Hubie.” Hubert thinks to himself how he has not heard Ferdinand use that nickname for years. “Can I ask a favour from you?”

“If it’s realistic, I will try.” Hubert didn’t face him. He looked out into the distance, waiting for the call of war, but he wishes he saw the expression Ferdinand had on his face as he took that deep breath that broke Hubert’s walls. 

“Can you kiss me, please?”

Hubert turned his head to look at his friend. He couldn’t believe what the man had just said to him. The mage open and closed his mouth, looking at the other. Ferdinand always looked at him so genuine and sincere. It was incredibly hard to resist the man when he constantly lays his cards on the table out in the open for Hubert to see. 

“I’m not sure if we’ll both survive this, so I didn’t want to have any more regrets again.”

“B-but I promise! If we live to tell the tale we will never speak of this again.” Ferdinand says quickly, trying his best to remove the awkward tension. He was the one that kissed _ him _ nights ago, making him obsessed over their fingers touching and any slight contact with the mage. Why was it now that he _ asked _ for it Hubert was stunned like a shot deer. 

Why was Hubert not saying anything? 

Both nobles look at the direction when they both hear the first cries of war in the distance. Ferdinand squints, frown gracing his face as he sighed. 

“I’m sorry Hubert. I stepped out of line.” he quickly went back to his horse, blush heavy on his face. He shouldn’t have asked. Now he felt so pathetic. But if there was an outcome Ferdinand or Hubert didn’t survive, he wanted Hubert to know his feelings before then. 

He mounted his horse, but before he could swing his leg across, he felt a hand grasp the back of his coat, dragging him back down to the earth below. 

Hubert catches him before he could register the shock of the fall. The older male held the back of his neck, leaning down and kissing him rough, leaving no room for soft presses. Ferdinand yelped surprised by the roughness of the kiss, but he eventually melted into Hubert’s kiss and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

Hubert had never been one to take what he wanted when his emotions took control, but everytime the goddess presented him with Ferdinand he was never able to control himself. He had lost himself everytime the orange haired male looked at him so sweetly and gently begging to be his. 

All he knew was that he needed to take and take until all his head was filled with was Ferdinand. 

He feels Ferdinand squirm in his arms when he parts his lips, letting his tongue slip past his and tasted the faint tea blend that lingered there. He gripped his hips harder and pulled him closer, not letting Ferdinand escape when he felt one of his hands gently push against his chest. 

He bit Ferdinand’s bottom lip roughly, the drive to _ have _ Ferdinand spoke loudly in every kiss he planted. Hubert would pull away to gently bite the nobles ear before trailing kisses down his neck. The sounds of war completely drowned out by Ferdinand’s small moans, muffled by his own mouth. 

The mage pulls away first, running his thumb over Ferdinand’s bottom lip, admiring the way Ferdinand looked at him dazed and confused.

“Stay alive Ferdinand von Aegir. This is not over yet.” Hubert says to Ferdinand, whose face is flushed pink, in turn pulled Hubert by the front of his coat to kiss him again. 

In contrast his kisses were soft and needy, Hubert gives in to them either way. He likes the way Ferdinand’s hands roam to touch him where his hands could reach as their lips press ever so softly, as if he would disappear like a dream.

When Hubert pulled away he smirked from the little whine Ferdinand made. The noble didn’t hesitate to hit Hubert’s chest. “I hate that you aren’t phased by tempting married men.” he said breathlessly. 

“Stay alive Hubert von Vestra. I still want to see you as I’m being hung by Micheal.” 

“I’ll cut off his hands before he gets to lay a single finger on you.” Hubert leaves him as the war unfolds before their eyes. Ferdinand laughs, genuine and real for the first time in ages and Hubert loved hearing it. 

Against their enemies, Hubert swears he can still hear the joyful ringing of Ferdinand’s laughter. 

  


—

Ferdinand rushed around the monastery, attempting to check on allies who survived the last battle. He saw Dorothea and Petra talking to each other in the dining hall and sighed in relief. Thank the goddess the girls were alive. If only he could find where the others were.

He wants to see Hubert.

As he made his way around to the marketplace, he saw a familiar face.

“Micheal?” Ferdinand blinked as he stood beside the gatekeeper. He watched as his husband rode through the iron gates on his horse escorted by three of his knights.

Micheal said nothing as he got off his horse, making a beeline to Ferdinand. The orange haired male watched as his husband walked, climbing the steps towards him.

With every step he took, it dawned on Ferdinand that for the first time in his life, he had cheated on his husband. He cheated on his husband. He was so sure that he was not going to make it through that war, he gave into his desires. Micheal climbed up the stairs and Ferdinand felt his heart drop. 

What if he finds out about their kiss from the knights?

“The war is over, yes? I’m here to take you back.” He walked over to Ferdinand and gently took a gloved hand into his own. “I can’t stand the thought of you out there fighting, possibly dying in the war. You promised as soon as it was done you would come back.” 

“The war is over now Duke Learmonth. Thank you for your assistance and willingness to allow Ferdinand to fight for us.” Ferdinand turned to see Edelgard, beside her were the Professor and Hubert. 

Ferdinand was relieved that Hubert was alive in the very least. He felt the duke squeeze his hand at the sight of the trio and looked away to face his husband.

Micheal looked tired, like he hadn’t slept in days. His hair fell over his eyes as he looked down at Ferdinand so tenderly. At that moment, Ferdinand knew he was going to make a mistake again. The one he had always made with Micheal. He used his free hand to gently push away the stray hairs from his face and tuck it behind his ear the best he can.

The world felt like it stopped for him. Ferdinand knew he was going to be entranced by the husband that never loved him. They were actors in a play, and Ferdinand always forgets that fact when Micheal looks at him with those green eyes in that affectionate way that always seemed so real.

“Thank you for returning Ferdinand alive.” Micheal said, smiling as Ferdinand pushed the hair out of his face. “I don’t know what I would have done otherwise.” 

Edelgard doesn’t say anything, but she nods. The place was quiet save for the noise Duke Learmonth’s knights made, ready to leave the monastery with Micheal and Ferdinand. They packed their belongings onto their horses, ready to move out when both dukes were ready to lead them back to Aegir estate. 

Ferdinand was the only one who looked like he wasn’t ready to leave. He hasn’t seen Caspar, Bernadetta and Lindhart yet and he still wants to talk to Edelgard and the Professor. 

He wants to talk to Hubert. 

He wants to talk about their shared kisses. 

‘I suppose I did promise I would never speak of it again.’ Ferdinand grasped the lead of his horse before he looked back at his friends. He didn’t dare look at Hubert for too long, he felt his heart squeeze from the hurt and the golden band on his ring finger burn from the betrayal his heart is making. 

‘The war is over. I’m a married man, I’m a married man, I’m a married man-‘ he squeezes his eyes closed, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Ferdie?” He didn’t realise that Dorothea approached him before he mounted his horse. 

“Are you certain you want to leave?” Ferdinand hesitated and he doesn’t look at her, afraid of showing her the face he might have been making. 

“It’s alright. I’m glad I got to save Fódlan with everyone. I’ll always hold these past few years I’ve spent with you dear to me.” Dorothea frowns at the answer, but she doesn’t question it and moves away from him.

“Besides, my doors will always be open if you want to visit.” he turned to grin at her before he got onto his horse, looking back one last time at his friends and at their monastery. He sighs before turning away, letting his horse take him back to his estate.

Edelgard watches them leave from the top of the stairs to the monastery beside her professor and Hubert. 

“He seems nice.” Byleth said but Edelgard fondly pinches his cheek between her fingers. 

“That’s exactly what he wants you to think.” Hubert said before he turned away and walked back into the monastery, truly knowing there were more enemies to come they would have to face, without Ferdinand.

“Our battles aren’t over yet.” Edelgard knows this, yet she let Duke Learmonth take Ferdinand away. “We have got a lot more to do.” she turns away from the large iron gates where Ferdinand used to be, Byleth following suit after one last look at the gates. 

—

On their ride home, they didn’t exchange any words with each other. Ferdinand would occasionally glance at the duke who was riding beside him, enjoying the scenery on the ride back home. 

A strong breeze blew and from the corner of his eye he watches Micheal smile, feeling the cool wind blow his hair out of his face. His husband was definitely handsome, but sometimes he wished he was spending moments like this with a different dark haired noble.

“The weather is nice today.” Micheal turned to smile at him. Ferdinand felt it. He felt the guilt eating at him from the inside out. 

There was no way in hell would he be able to tell Micheal what he had done. 

“I kissed Hubert.” Ferdinand doesn’t hesitate and he cursed internally. His sense of moral betrayed him again. He clutched the lead tighter as he stared at it angrily. 

“What?” 

“I,” Ferdinand knew he threw himself into something horrible now. “I asked Hubert to kiss me… while we were on that battlefield.” Micheal was silent. 

Of course he had always known that the Vestra fancied his husband ever since he met the empresses retainer. His entire stay was him going out of his way to make Ferdinand happy. 

He didn’t think that Ferdinand returned his feelings. 

Micheal looked at him with a sour look Ferdinand has never seen on him which made him worried. Not particularly worried about the duke, but worried about himself. 

“We’ll talk about this when we get home, alright?” Micheal says strangely calm and Ferdinand nods along.

He was right to have feared the odd calm before the storm. The moment they got back to the Aegir estate, Ferdinand followed the quiet duke to the private office. He sat on the sofa in the office, hands on his lap as he watches his tea the maids gave him earlier produce steam. 

Duke Learmonth was pacing back and forth behind the sofa made him irritated but at the same time, it scared him. At this moment, he was a husband, a noble, that cheated on his husband and admitted to the crime. But what crime really when the duke himself was also seeing Felicia. 

An unsettling feeling in Ferdinand’s stomach told him he was wrong, but the kiss with Hubert he would never forget. 

“What if rumours were to spread about this Ferdinand. Do you not care what the public would think after you pulled such a stunt. If you’ve already forgotten we are married.” Duke Micheal leans over the couch to pull off Ferdinand’s glove revealing the matching golden band around his finger. He watches the band shine before Micheal let’s go of his hand.

“If people assume you and that Vestra are having an affair behind my back it is possible our business partners would cut off ties.” Ferdinand sat there his back straight as Micheal starts pacing again. 

“You say this as if they do not know of your own mistress.” Ferdinand says it so quietly under his breath he would have never thought Micheal heard it. 

Micheal does hear it and he doesn’t hesitate to slap Ferdinand across his face. Ferdinand’s eyes widen in shock, never have been slapped before in his life. He felt his cheek sting as he brought a hand to feel the burn. He swallows the scream he was about to leave his lips.

“We will not speak of this again. You are not to leave the house or go anywhere near that Vestra again. If Edelgard wishes to see you she can come here where I can keep an eye on you.” Micheal says as he slips on his glove. No tears dripped from Ferdinand’s wide eyes. 

“Consider this a warning. You are dismissed.” Ferdinand wants to get angry. 

He does. 

He wants to throw the teacup on the floor and mess up the papers on the desk. He wants to rampage the house and break Micheal’s valuables he placed around the house. But he doesn’t, because after that everything would go back to normal or he could possibly suffer worse consequences.

He had clung onto Hubert’s words during the war like bees to nectar just to stay alive after the war, to see where it would have taken him, but deep down he knew Hubert wasn’t going to be his knight in shining armour.

Like Ferdinand promised him, if they both survived the war he would never speak of their kisses again. The man could have his own life now that they don’t have to see each other frequently. 

He could marry whoever he wanted, travel as far as he wanted, and Ferdinand wasn’t even sure if he himself was something Hubert wanted. 

A small fire of hope existed in him that Hubert would have came back for him, but he forces himself to extinguish the flame. 

Ferdinand left the office in silence, head held high like a noble should and lips zipped silent to never breathe a word of this again. His hand rests on the heavy doors to the office, before he turns away. 

Life goes back to normal, the war was over, and so was Ferdinand’s days of seeing his friends as they travelled around Fódlan and his life of being a married man stayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don’t hate me for making Ferdie sad I swear the happiness is coming soon (╯︵╰,)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I plan to make this series in a few chapters, so I hope you can stick around until the end. 
> 
> I have two endings in mind and I plan to write them both but I'll be uploading these slowly :))


End file.
